


There's No Place Like Home

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	There's No Place Like Home

Percy straightened in his chair when he heard the knock, wondering which of his siblings was going to remind him what a fool he was. 

"It's open."

Ginny shut the door behind her. "Everyone else already tear you a new one?"

"Bill twice, Charlie three times, Ron's not talking to me, and I can't even look at George." Percy's chest ached as the memory came flooding back. 

"Sounds like you could use some comforting, then," she said, walking closer. Ginny cradled his face in her hands and bent her head to kiss him. 

Percy closed his eyes and let her.


End file.
